


hurt by you

by my_middle_name_is_awkward



Series: Our Love is Like a Song [7]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, Episode s04e01 Dead Guy in Room 4, post 4x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_middle_name_is_awkward/pseuds/my_middle_name_is_awkward
Summary: “But wouldn’t you rather try and fail instead of quitting now and never knowing what could have been?” If he was in a less vulnerable state, he would joke about her becoming a lot wiser with that high school degree. “Even if you do get hurt, I think it would be worth it,”“It’s never worth it to get hurt,”“I used to think that too,” Alexis smiled softly.





	hurt by you

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, we're finally at season 4! Thanks for sticking with me! Hopefully, these next codas don't disappoint! Also, this one is a little less David and Patrick and more David and Alexis talking about Patrick because I just couldn't help myself. Let me know what you think! Also, I had to sneak in David accidentally telling Patrick about him and Stevie because it was never explained how he found out, all we know is that he found out before 4x02.
> 
> Again, no beta!
> 
> This one is based on Hurt by You by Emily Warren, which such a great song that I feel fits a lot of relationships, but especially David and Patrick's!

_I hope you don’t hurt me, but if you do, it would be worth getting hurt by you_

Patrick isn’t sure how he went from being shy about what had happened last night to not being able to take his hands off of David, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

They had been interrupted earlier by a customer that came in looking for the body milk, which caused David to smirk at him just as he did every time somebody brought up the body milk.

Patrick rolled his eyes and left David to help the customer while he busied himself in the back. Once he heard David tell the woman to have a nice day, followed by the twinkle of the bell, he made his way back out front.

David turned around to face him and was about to say something but before he could, Patrick was gripping his waist and pressing their lips together in a firm kiss.

He let out a noise of surprise but then melted against Patrick, arms wrapping around his neck. After a few moments, Patrick pulled back reluctantly, feeling a warmth spread through him as he watched David take in a deep breath before opening his eyes.

“What was that for?”

“Nothing,” Patrick smiled and squeezed at David’s hip. “I just like that I can do that now. I’ve been wondering what it would be like to kiss you for a while and now that I know how great it is, I don’t plan on stopping anytime soon. I hope that’s okay,”

“Oh, it’s more than okay,” David breathed, moving his arms so that his hands were resting on Patrick’s shoulder. His eyes flick down to David’s lips before he kisses him again chastely.

“You know,” Patrick said as he pulled back. “You can stay with me tonight if you want.” David’s eyes widen.

“Really?”

“Fair warning though, I’m renting a room from Ray,” David squinted at him. “He can be really chatty and he will try to get you to buy a closet organizer,”

“Wait, how long have you been living with Ray?”

“Since I moved here,” He could see David coming to some sort of conclusion in his head. “Why?”

“So, when you said I could stay with you when Alexis had lice…” David trailed off and Patrick felt heat rise up to his cheeks. He bashfully ducked his head and David squeezed at his shoulders.

“Yeah, I didn’t really think that through,” When he glanced back up at David, he wasn’t shocked once he saw the smirk blooming on David’s face. “Let’s just say that I jumped at the chance to spend more time with you,”

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, when I stayed at Stevie’s, she teased all night about you,”

Patrick chuckled. “It does make me feel better,”

“As much as I would love to stay with you tonight,” David bit his lip and Patrick quickly made eye contact, knowing if he kept staring at David’s lips he would kiss him again. “I think it would be better for me to stay at the Death Motel tonight.”

“You sure?”

“No, but I really don’t want to mess this up,”

Warmth filled Patrick at the words and he pulled David flush against him. “Me neither,”

“I meant what I said before,” David said, fiddling with the collar of Patrick’s button up. “Even if you won’t say I’m a nice person, you mean a lot to me,”

“You mean a lot to me too,” Patrick leaned in to kiss him for the dozenth time, something he wasn’t sure he would ever get used to. “You’re a good person,” Patrick teased as he pulled back.

David smacked his chest and all Patrick did was laugh.

\---

**Just an update, my dad now knows about us too**

_I’m surprised it took that long, honestly_

**Haha, very funny**

**Now he won’t shut up about how he supports me**

**Last time he did this he was high out of his mind and he caught me and Stevie before we went into a motel room**

**Shit I guess that’s something that I just texted you.**

_Caught you as in…?_

**Yes. Stevie and I hooked up for a few weeks a while back. We called it off because we didn’t want to ruin our friendship**

**Was that super bad to bring up on the first day of...whatever it is that’s happening between us?**

**God I’m sorry**

_Don’t be sorry. I’m glad you told me._

**Are you upset or something? Because I swear, there isn’t anything there now besides friendship**

_David, calm down_

_I’m not upset, a little surprised, but definitely not upset._

_And I will for sure be bringing up the fact that your dad caught you guys together up to Stevie the next time I see her, so thanks for that_

**Ugh. I think I’d prefer you being upset**

_Would you?_

**No**

_So how goes it at the Death Motel?_

**Not funny.**

_It’s a little funny_

**It’s not though because there are currently some random drifters staying in my room right now**

**And I’m on a cot three feet from my parents’ bed and so close to Alexis that I could reach out and smack her**

_You could have stayed with me. I told you that it would be fine after I found out your reasoning for wanting to stay with me_

**I wanted to respect your space**

**Plus you live with Ray and I figured you wouldn’t want to sleep in the same bed and I wasn’t going to sleep on a couch.**

_I would have slept on the couch_

**Well I sure as hell wasn’t going to make you sleep on the couch**

**Is it weird that I feel like it smells like death here?**

**More so than it did before**

_Probably from the dead body_

**Wow thanks for the input**

_Glad I could help_

**Okay, Alexis just hit me, confirming the fact that our beds are WAY too close together. She’s telling me to go to sleep, so I guess I should before she does anymore damage**

_Yes, wouldn’t want you to get hurt_

**I’ll see you tomorrow**

**I’m sorry about how weird today was. I really wanted it to go differently**

_I’m not really complaining, I got to kiss you again_

**Feel free to kiss me whenever you want**

_I might just have to take you up on that_

_Goodnight, David_

**Please do**

**Goodnight, Patrick**

—

The thing about Davis and nighttime is that they don’t mix well. He’s never cared for the dark (he’d rather not admit how recent his last nightlight was) and the silence always made his thoughts seem so much louder. It’s why he’s not a morning person. How can you wake up early if you never fall at a reasonable hour?

It’s been two hours since Alexis had ruined his conversation with Patrick and he still couldn’t fall asleep. His mind wouldn’t shut up and on top of that, his dad was snoring at an alarming volume.

Finally, just after midnight, David slipped on his uggs, grabs his phone, and snuck outside. The night air was crisp but nice enough to go and sit out on the picnic bench.

He sat down with a huff and started to mindlessly scroll through his phone, too distracted by his thoughts to focus on the content that was displayed on his screen.

“Was it Dad’s snoring?” David must have jumped a foot in the air at the sound of his sister’s voice.

“Jesus Christ, Alexis!”

“Sorry. I thought you heard me,” Alexis walked over and sat down across from him. “Dad sounds like a boat,”

David smirked. “And did you notice the little whistle Mom makes?”

“Yes!” Alexis exclaimed, slapping the table. “What even is that?” David shrugged and went back to his phone. “What’s up?”

“We just talked about it. Mom and Dad are the loudest sleepers and they were keeping me up, so I came out here,”

“Well, you never actually said that, David,”

David looked up at her and glared. “Why would I need another reason to come out here?”

Alexis’ expression was sympathetic and a little condescending, a mixture she had perfected over time. “Oh, you poor thing,” She reached out and grabbed his hands. “Did Patrick tell you today that he’s not interested?”

David yanked his hands back and narrowed his eyes at her. “No, he’s still very much interested,” He could still feel the ghost of Patrick’s lips on his and it had his heart thrumming.

“Then why aren’t you staying at his place?”

“Because he wants to take it slow,”

“You can sleep at his place and still take it slow,” Alexis pointed out and he sighed.

“He brought that up, but I want to respect him.” He shifted uncomfortably under her watchful gaze. “I don’t want to make him uncomfortable and chase him off,” Alexis hummed. “Oh my god, stop looking at me like that!”

“Well then, stop saying sad things!”

“I’m not saying sad things!”

“Okay, well, your mouth isn’t but your eyes are,” She tapped at the table. “You have sad puppy dog eyes right now, David, so tell me what’s really going on,”

David sighed, hating that she could see right through him. He really didn’t want to talk to her about this right now, but he knew if he didn’t get his feelings out soon, he was going to explode. “I was so close to screwing it up today and it’s literally been one day,”

“What happened?”

“I asked to stay at his place but he assumed I wanted to have a _sleepover_ sleepover, which I do, but it wasn’t my reason for asking,” David started stroking at a carving in the picnic table. “And then Mom came in just as I was trying to explain everything and she was kind of awful to him-“

“Well, it’s Mom,”

“But then he heard her talking about the dead body, so he was able to figure out what was going on,”

“So, you’re good then?”

“Yeah, _now_ ,” David groaned. “But I came so close to fucking everything up within a day.” David spread his arms out wide. “How the hell am I supposed to be in a relationship with someone if I can’t even go one day without making him want to run for the hills,”

“David, stop,” Alexis said, a deep frown set on her face. “You’re freaking out about nothing. You said you guys are fine,”

“But will we be fine tomorrow? Or the next day?” David could feel his heart hammering against his chest. “Or will I find some way to make him realize how much better he could do?”

Alexis’ face fell. “Oh, David,”

“Stop looking at me like that,” He repeated, but she ignored him, taking his hands in hers again.

“Patrick likes you,” She smiles. “I had a hunch when I first met him, you knew that,” David rolled his eyes. “And once you’re in a better place, I’m never going to stop telling you ‘I told you so’.” David opened his mouth to retort, but she pressed on. “You can’t live your life worrying about what’s going to happen next,”

“But it’s been working great for me,” He replied sarcastically and it was her turn to roll her eyes.

“Listen, Patrick is good for you.” David squirmed. “And you can’t ruin it by getting in your head or it’ll end way too quickly,”

“But when it comes crashing down, I know it’ll hurt way worse than any other relationship I’ve ever had. Patrick is different and I don’t know if I can handle that heartbreak,”

“But wouldn’t you rather try and fail instead of quitting now and never knowing what could have been?” If he was in a less vulnerable state, he would joke about her becoming a lot wiser with that high school degree. “Even if you do get hurt, I think it would be worth it,”

“It’s never worth it to get hurt,”

“I used to think that too,” Alexis smiled softly. “But then everything with Mutt happened and I realized that sometimes you need to get hurt in order to learn something about yourself. Mutt taught me that I wanted something deeper than what I used to have. I think Patrick could teach you the same thing,” She squeezed his hands. “Patrick isn’t going to rip your heart out, he’s too much of a button to do that,”

“You don’t know that,”

“You don’t _not_ know that,” David scoffed and she smirked. “Is he a good kisser?”

He knew what she was doing. She was obviously trying to take his mind off of his insecurities while also getting as much information as she could. And if David wasn’t still a little dizzy from the last kiss Patrick had pulled him into before they parted ways at the store, he might not have given into it.

“Yes,” He breathed. “He kissed me today... _a lot_ ,”

Alexis grinned. “You see? You can’t give that up just because you’re scared,”

She had a good point. David doubted he could go back to not kissing Patrick. And he really didn’t think he could tell Patrick that he wanted to go back to being friends. He could already imagine the expression on his face and it made his heart ache.

“I’ve never felt like this before,” He whispered and Alexis squeezed his hands again.

“I know,” She gave him a look. “But you have to know, deep down, that Patrick probably feels just as scared as you,”

David knew she was right. Patrick had to be feeling some sort of fear at the aspect of starting his first relationship with a man and David hates himself for not thinking about it earlier.

“Thank you,” He blurts out and Alexis’ eyebrow arches as she smirks at him. “For talking me down,”

“You’re welcome,” She chirped and released his hands. “Can we hug now?”

David gave her a disgusted look. “Why would we do that?”

“Because you’ve had a hard night and I know you need it,”

“Ugh,” David stood up and Alexis squealed as she leaped up. “But we don’t bring this up to anyone,”

“Oh, relax, David. You think I want to tell people that after not being able to sleep on cots five feet from our parents, we had a heart to heart outside of a motel?” David didn’t answer her and went in for the hug, hating how much he enjoyed it.

“You’re a good person,” David found himself telling her as they pulled apart.

“I know,” She smiled and then looked down at the grass. “Now, how bad would it be to sleep on the grass tonight?”

“Ew,” David replied, pulling at her arm to drag her toward the motel. “Think of the stains,”

“Obviously I’d put down a blanket!”

“Think of the bugs!” David’s nose scrunched up in disgust. “And the drifters being able to come out to look at you in the morning,”

“Ew, David!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
